There Is Only One Tree Hill
by COSSY-OTH-FAN
Summary: As Karens famous saying goes... There Is Only ONE Tree Hill. Anyway this story is set a month after prom and there has been alot of changes for everyone.
1. As The Old Saying Goes

**There Is Only One Tree Hill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 - As The Old Saying Goes...**

**((Bell Rings For School)) ((Brooke Stands In The Middle Of The Corridor)) **So Much had changed for nearly everyone but as the old saying goes ... Be Careful WhatYou Wish For!

* * *

Life after Prom had been difficult but worthwile for some...

* * *

**((Lucas Voice Over)) **"Have you ever wondered if there is more to life then just love? For some men being evil thats the most important, but for others its power and money. For some its having the one thing that means more to you and others want something back ... that they can't have.

* * *

**((Dan And Karen Stand In Karen's Café)) **"Karen are you sure you don't want help today? Your due day is in a few days." Dan asks politley knowing hes doing this out of guilt. "Im fine the doctor said i need to be doing stuff instead of just sitting on my ass!" Karen said frustrated that everyone was trying to help her. Dan has and always will be in love with Karen and its easy to tell. "Hows Deb?" Karen said calming herself down as she sat down. "I don't know, Nathans the one who always goes to see her but since Hayley went into labour this morning he can't go today so i might." Karen just looked shocked. "Hayley is in labour!!!" She said smiling. She ran to the phone to tell Lucas the news. "Hey mom" Lucas said. "LUCAS HAYLEY'S IN LABOUR!!" Karen shouted as everyone in the Café turned around to look. Lucas was coming to the Café to pick up Karen and Dan agreed to look after the Café for a while.

* * *


	2. Hospital Waiting Room

**There Is Only One Tree Hill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2 - Hospital Waiting Room...**

Lucas and Karen rush to the hospital to find Nathan waiting outside ... worrying. Lucas told his mom to go in whilst he stayed outside talking to Nathan. "Nate what you doing out here?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked white and never answered, "Nate?" Lucas says again. "Im 18, i'm married and my son is being born inside right now Luke, My life is nearly over already, I've done everything." Nathan said. Lucas looked at him then sat down next to him. "You know what Nathan," Nathan looked at him, "Your life isn't over, your gonna be a massive basketball player and your son, he's gonna need his dad...Nathan if your getting worried now promise me you will never ever do what Dan did." Lucas said seriously. "I'd never do a Dan, this kid he means the world to mean and hes not even born yet." Nathan said smiling, "Actually, no, hes not just some kid, hes my son." Lucas smiled and then him and Nathan walk into the hospital. "Oh you go in Nate i need to phone everyone." Nathan just smiled and continued walking.

**

* * *

**

**Skillz Reply : **Damn dawg this is gonna be good. I'll be right there.

**Mouths Reply :** Aww great i'll be there in 5 minutes.

**Peytons Reply :** GREAT! I'm coming now.

**Brookes Reply :** Yayy, I'll be right over.

**Rachels Reply :** And...

**Whiteys Reply :** Wish them the best of luck from me.

**Jakes Reply :** Aw man, thats great. Tell everyone me and Jenny said hey.

**Fergies Reply :** Me and Junks gotta be there dawg.

**Junks Reply :** Fergie, WAIT UP!

**Debs Reply :** Wow, tell them good luck.

* * *

Dan waits eagerly at the Café for any sign of news. He keeps checking his watch. His watch strikes 12. He decides to go up to close the Café and go to the hospital himself.

* * *

Lucas is still waiting at the door, He suddenly notices Keith. Shocked and disturbed he runs out there to see it but it fades and fades then dissapears. He then notices everyone coming through the gates of the hospital. Skillz, Mouth, Peyton, Brooke, Fergie Junk, And then he see's Dan. He runs down to meet them and then see's Keith again at the hospital doors. Lucas dosent pay any attention to this now as he knows its just in his head, and walks to the hospital with everyone else looking wierd. Brooke notices and asks "Are you okay Luke?" Lucas just looked at Brooke and smiled "Yeah Im gonna be an uncle!"

* * *


	3. Oh

**There Is Only One Tree Hill**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3 - Oh...**

Lucas was still shook up about that vision he had. He was worried though that it wasn't a vision and it was real like his dream he had a while ago. But he had more important things to worry about as his best friend and his little brother's baby was being born.

* * *

**((Meanwhile in the Labour Room)) **"Nathan, I can't do it..." Haley screamed. "Erm...Haley it's already done." Nathan said laughing. "WHAT!" Haley shouted. She froze still and looked up and saw a baby boy. "Oh" Haley said as she started crying and Nathan was on the brink of tears, they were parents!

* * *

Nathan ran out to tell everyone. Everyone was delighted, especially his uncle Lucas. Who looked very strange and he was holding his chest. "Sup dawg? Luke?" Skillz shouted. Lucas just looked at Skillz once and then fell to the floor. He hadn't taken his pills that day and had got over excited and had a heart attack, again.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE I COULDN'T DECIDE WHEATHER LUCAS SHOULD DIE OR NOT SO CAN YOU LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO LOL, THANKS.**


End file.
